Had Me From Hello
by Little Katie Whitlock
Summary: Peter thought that he'd never be able to love after his wife, Charlotte, and his daughter, Emma were killed. But, when he walks into Bella's Books, his whole world changes. B/P OS Rated M


**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't put anything up lately. Real life has been nothing but a bitch to me, and I hope you all can forgive me, because here is my Peter/Bella oneshot. **

**I'm currently attempting to work on my multichapter Peter/Bella story, but honestly, it's not going anywhere because I got nothing but writters block, and trust me when I say that it sucks. So, I hope too be able to at least get a few chapters up before Halloween... if not, bear with me because it will happen!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is recognisable to Twilight. I just like to play with the characters :D **

**You Had Me From Hello  
><strong>**Peter's POV**

A new book store opened today, down the street from my garage. I've heard a few regular customers of mine, who had already been in the store, saying that there were plenty of History books in there, and that I should check it out sometime. And since I'm a complete history freak, I know that before the day is out, I will have bought at least four books from that new shop… if they had the ones I'm looking for, that is.

When I had finished working on my last car of the day, an oil change, I locked up shop, and strided down the street, in hopes that the new bookstore was still opened. As I reached the block that the store was on, I smiled brightly to myself as I saw the "open" sign was still lit up. I opened the door, the bells attached to it ringing loudly.

I walked inside and glanced around. The room was a big cube, painted a pretty chocolate brown with a teal-blue accent wall. On the wall, painted in white, elegant script was "Bella's Books."

I couldn't help but smile as I headed down the aisles of shelves, looking for the section marked "History." I looked through a few of the books she had there, before choosing a couple on the Civil War and the Holocaust. I continued browsing on my path to the cash that was located at the front of the store, when I heard it. The most beautiful voice in all of history.

'Hello.'

I stopped in my tracks, and turned around. The most gorgeous woman stood in front of me, with a stunning smile on her heart-shaped, pale face. Her eyes were the most vivid chocolate brown colour I'd ever seen, and her glistening brown hair hung in natural waves down her back and over her shoulders. I felt myself staring, as I'd never seen such a beautiful person in all my life.

As I continued to stare at her, my heart began to thump. Faster, faster. I don't know what was doing it, but I was attracted to this woman. Greatly. It was all I could do not to drop the books and pull her to me to kiss her, and hug her, and make her mine.

But I couldn't do that, because then I'd have ruined all my progress over the past three years. I was married, and I had a daughter. Charlotte and my little Emma were my world. Before that agonizing, torturous day, I'd been the best defence lawyer in all of North America and Europe. I had my own firm going, and I practised all the time with convicts, celebrities who were trying to get away with murder, and even every day people. I also won 93% of my cases, which gave me huge bonuses, too.

But one day, my family and I were driving to Florida for a holiday. Charlotte and I were taking Emma to Disney Land for a few weeks, as she'd been wanting to go for a few years, since she'd seen the commercial on television when she was three. It was raining hard, and I was speeding. I could barely see out the wind shield, and when I finally could, a transport truck was hurtling towards me at a great speed. I swerved on the road, slamming on the break, causing them to lock. I knew right then that we were going to be in an accident, but I didn't know how severe it would be.

Charlotte and my Emma died on impact. I'd rolled the SUV three times before it finally slammed up against a tree, shattering Charlotte's skull. A rather large branch from the tree had been wedges into Emma's little chest, and when I finally got my bearings enough to look at her, her eyes were still wide open in fright.

I'd never be able to get that image out of my head, and I knew that I'd never love another woman like I'd loved my Charlotte, so I'd built brick walls… however, now, they were slowly falling down because of this beautiful woman, who's name I'd guessed was Bella. Beautiful Bella. _Bella Isalbella. _

'Is there anything I can help you with?' Bella asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

'Uh… I, uh, would like to..' I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "I'd like to, um buy these books please." I mentally slapped my hand to my forehead at how ridiculous I'd sounded, but she only smiled, and walked towards the register.

She rung up my purchase and smiled brightly as she announced my total, '$34.54, please,'

I handed over my credit card and she swiped it, before handing it back and putting my books in a bag. 'Thank you,' she smiled, showing her pearly white teeth, 'I hope to see you again.'

I smiled at her before I walked out of the store. I headed round the corner before I collapsed again the wall, and breathed deeply. I had no clue what was wrong with me, and I had no idea how I actually saw this woman. Since Charlotte died, women's faces were usually a blur to me and I wouldn't be able to distinguish between pretty or not.

I just shook my head and walked back up the road to get my car and drive home.

**Bella's POV**

When the sad looking, handsome blond left my store, I locked up after putting the money in register in my safe under the locked cabinet at the back of the store, and headed home. When I arrived home, I picked up the mail that had been delivered, and I sorted through it as I walked into the kitchen. I smiled at my fraternal twin brother, Jasper, as he was setting the table for his wife, Alice, me and himself.

'Hey, sis.' he kissed my cheek as I handed him his and Alice's stack of mail, and kept mine for myself.

'Hey, Jazz.'

'How was your first day of work?' he asked as he stirred the pasta sauce on the stove.

'It was good. My last customer seemed a tad bit sad though, like his life had lost all meaning, but other than that, it was alright.'

Jasper and I made small talk as we both moved around the kitchen, dishing out some spaghetti for us both and putting the rest in a container for when Alice got home at seven.

After I'd cleaned up from dinner, I went to my room for the night. I got dressed in some Pjs, and opened a book I'd been reading for a while.

After I'd read a few chapters, I went out to the kitchen to get a glass of water before bed, when I heard Jasper talking on the phone, 'Pete? Are you okay? Why do you sound… weird?'

There was a pause.

'You… met a girl?' Jasper seemed so shocked. 'Who is she?'

'Why not?'

'Please? Peter, this is the first time in three years that you've even spoken about a woman that wasn't Charlotte. I know it hurts man, but you need to let ho and be happy. I'm sure she wouldn't want you wallowing in self pity. And I'm sure she'd kick your ass if she found out that you stopped practising, and left your firm to some kid to run for you.'

'Okay,' he sighed. 'Tell me about her, then.'

I didn't want to listen anymore so I took my glass of water and went to my bedroom for bed.

The next day, the sad looking blond man arrived at my store just before I closed up again. He bought four more books on the Civil War, and he smiled slightly at me. It didn't reach his eyes. His pretty crystal blue eyes. After I'd put the money in the safe, and locked up, I turned to go home, and I let out a small shriek when the blond man was waiting for me. He smiled sheepishly.

'Sorry,' he cleared his throat. His voice reminded me of silk. Silk and chocolate, and I immediately wanted to hear it again.

'It's alright,' I said, shyly.

'I, uh, I know your new around here, and all… and I just, I just wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood.' he stammered cutely.

I smiled at him, 'Well, thank you. I feel very welcome.' he laughed slightly before rubbing the back of his neck.

'Well, uh, see you,' he briskly walked away and I let out a small giggle. He was such a cute little man.

Over the next few weeks, I'd seen him a lot. He'd come into my store just before closing and buy one or two history books, and sometimes mystery. He'd always stammer out a small greeting of sorts, before blushing slightly and running away. It was so cute. But I never once got his name.

Tonight, when I walked home, I was bombarded by Alice. 'Bella! Oh my god, Bella, you'll never guess what!'

'What, Alice?' I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

'Jasper invited a friend of his over to meet you. We're setting you up on a blind date. You'll spend the night in the apartment, and if you guys hit it off, Jazzy and I are making you two go on a double with us!'

'Alice, I don't need a boyfriend. Besides, I don't trust men.'

'Bella! James was a dick. Not all men are like that!'

'No, I know. But after watching your boyfriend of four years fucking your best friend, _in your own bed_, in which I never even slept with him in, is hard on a person.'

She sighed, 'Bella, let it go! You didn't really love James, and you know it. Besides, he's a major dick! The person Jasper set you up with is really nice. He's funny, and he likes to read like you! Please, please, please, Bella, give him a chance?'

I sighed to myself before agreeing, 'But if this ends badly, I'm leaving California and moving to Australia.'

Alice giggled, 'Deal.'

_What did I just get myself into?_

**Peter's POV**

The last few weeks have been a whirlwind for me. I'd bought at least fifty books that I may never read, and I'd never really had an actual conversation with Bella from the bookstore. And now, here I was going on a blind date that my best friend, Jasper, had set up for me. Actually, it was more like Alice had set up for me.

I knocked on Jaspers door, looking down at the grown, shyly. I had no idea how my best friend managed to con me into going on this date, and I don't think I ever will. I think it had something to do with that little pixie wife he got, but I'm not sure. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice like a sister, but she can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be. And that scares me sometimes. I'm just waiting for the day she brings me a random girl and says "Hey look, you're going to marry this woman." and when I say no, she'll give me the puppy dog eyes, and I'll give in.

I shuddered at the though.

When the door opened, my eyes widened, and my breath was taken away. It was Bella, as in, bookstore Bella! I bit my lip as I felt a smile creep onto my face; my first real smile in ages. I cleared my throat, 'H-Hi,' she smiled at me, and bit her lip.

'Hello,' she said, 'Peter?'

I nodded and held my hand out. 'Peter Whitlock.'

She smiled and shook my hand, 'Bella Swan.' As soon as her hand touched mine, whatever brick wall I had, immediately fell, and I knew that my eyes showed whatever emotion I was feeling. I could feel love for this woman I knew nothing about grow, and honestly, that scared me a little bit because I've never loved anyone other than my Charlotte.

But Jasper is right. Its time to let go and live me life. Also, Charlotte _would _kick my ass if she knew that I hired some kid to run my practise for me.

Bella moved out of the way and let me in. 'I hope you like barbeque chicken.' she bit her lip again, and I wanted nothing more than to do it for her.

;Uh, oh yea, I love chicken.' I felt it was good to keep my sentences short, maybe I'll make less of a fool of myself.

Approximately a half hour went by with both of us silent, and I could tell that she wasn't having a really good time as we silently ate. She would let out an occasional sigh, and it tugged at my heart strings knowing that I couldn't be more fun for her.

'I'm, uh, sorry that I'm not very entertaining or anything.' I said quietly.

Her head snapped up and she looked at me with confusion, 'What?'

I shrugged, 'It's just been over ten years since I had an actual date like this,'

Understanding crossed her face, 'Me too. Not since my last boyfriend when I was in college.'

I nodded, and we sat in silence for a few minutes. 'So, uh, why haven't you been dating?' she asked me.

I shifted in my seat, slightly uncomfortable, 'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,' she said hastily. 'It's none of my business.'

I smiled at her. 'It's okay to be curious…' I took a deep breath, 'My wife and baby girl were killed in a car accident three years ago.'

Bella let our a loud gasp, and covered her mouth with her hand as tears welled in her eyes. 'Oh, I'm so sorry. Now you definitely don't have to answer my question. Oh, I'm so sorry I brought it up.'

I smiled at her, 'It's okay, Bella. Jasper is right, though. I do need to let go and start living again.'

I watched in fascination as Bella wiped the tears from her eyes. She had no clue who I was, or who Charlotte and Emma was, and here she was, crying to me.

'So, uh, what about you?'

She snorted, 'I don't trust guys easily. I caught my boyfriend of four years fucking my best friend in my bed.'

I winced, and shuddered, 'Stupid prick.'

She shrugged. 'Whatever. I didn't really love him like I thought I did. I just didn't want to be alone.'

The date progressed smoothly after that, and we were laughing and joking like we've known each other for years instead of weeks. By the time 10:00 came, I honestly didn't want to go home because of how much fun I was having, but Bella and I both needed to get up early. I also needed to go check on my firm down in Malibu. Maybe I could pick up where I left off.

Bella walked me to the door and smiled at me. 'I had fun, Peter.' she smiled.

'Me too. And I'm sorry about the crappy way it started.'

She giggled, 'That was practically my fault because I'm so awkward around guys,' she blushed.

Instinctively, I brought my hand up to her cheek and ran my thumb across her blush, 'That's beautiful.' I whispered.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek. 'I hope to see you again.' she handed me a small piece of paper, 'Call me anytime.'

I nodded before stepping out of her house and merrily walking to my car to go home.

Not a bad date as I thought I'd make it.

**Bella's POV**

It's been three weeks since I've seen, or heard from Peter, and I always felt like I was going to cry. He hasn't come into the store, and I haven't seen him around. I asked Jasper, who also said he hasn't been talking to him. I've been down for a while, and I also feel as if my heart had been ripped out. Was this normal?

I was just getting ready to close up shop today when the bells above the door rang. I looked up from counting my sales taxes and my eyes narrowed slightly when I saw Peter walk in with a slightly sheepish look on his face.

'Can I help you?' I spat, glaring daggers at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, 'I'm sorry, Bella.'

'Yea, well, that doesn't work.'

'I had to… get closure. I went down to Malibu the day after our date, and visited Charlottes and Emma's grave. I told them about you. How beautiful you were, and how you make my heart flutter every time I see you. I told them how smart you were, how you own the bookshop. When I finished telling them about you, I swear the sun was shining directly on me, and I knew it was Charlotte telling me that it was okay to move on, and it was okay to love you. I reassured Emma that she was my one and only baby girl, and that I love her with every fiber in my being… and then, I fired the kid that has been taking care of my firm, and I took over. I sold the garage, and I'm a lawyer again… and I have no excuse,' he whispered.

My heart melted, and the coldness I felt towards his just disappeared as I saw the tears in his eyes. I walked around the counter and pulled the man into a hug. I tangled my hands into his hair and held to me as his body started to convulse in sobs. 'Shh, Peter. Shh.'

'I'm sorry Bella. I want to be with you..'

I pulled away slightly and took his face in my hands. 'Peter, we'll work through it. We can be together, and I'll help you through the moving on process. I know that you'll always love Charlotte and Emma, and I don't want you too. I want you to be able tell me funny stories about them, and I want you to feel comfortable around to me to let me know if you miss her.' I ran my thumb under the dark circles under his eyes. 'When was the last time you slept?' I asked softly.

He blinked once, 'Two weeks ago.' he whispered. I hugged him to me again before sitting him on a chair.

'You stay there. I'm going to close up then we're going to my place and I'm making you go to sleep.'

Twenty minutes later, we were pulling up outside my house. I was slightly glad to see that Alice and Jasper weren't home, so I just pulled Peter into the house, and down the hall to my room. I went into Alice and Jaspers and got him a pair of sleeping pants, and pointed him to the bathroom.

'Do you want anything to eat?' I asked him when he emerged from the bathroom in nothing but the pants, and to be honest, he has the most amazing body ever.

'No. I just want to sleep,' he said quietly, staring at my bed. I smiled and pulled the covers back and pushed him down into the bed.

'Go to sleep, Peter,' I said, kissing his forehead. He smiled and closed his eyes. He was snoring in seconds.

I closed the door to my room quietly and sat in the living room and watched TV for the next few hours. When Alice and Jasper came in, I hastily told them to keep it down, as Peter was asleep in my room. Neither asked questions, just quietly retreated to their room for the night. Not long after, I walked into my own room, and sat Peter curled up on his side, his face set in a smile. 'Bella,' he said quietly in his sleep and I couldn't help but smile.

I grabbed a pair of pjs and changed in the bathroom before putting my dirty clothes in a hamper in my room. I took one of my pillows from my bed, and was about to go sleep in the living room when I heard Peter say, 'Where are you goin?" his voice was heavy with sleep, and was slightly husky.

'I was going to sleep on the couch,' I told him when I turned around.

'Why?' he was slightly more awake now.

'Because you looked so peaceful.'

'Come here,' he said, holding his arms open. 'I want to hold you.'

I smiled and crawled into the bed next to him. He pulled me into his side and held me close. My heart exploded with joy and love with he kissed the side of my head. When we both laid down, we were out like lights.

**Peter's POV**

I awoke in a soft bed. I was very well rested, and I had someone very warm in my arms. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking rapidly to get used to the light that was pouring into the room and I looked down. I was met with a bush of brown hair, and I smiled to myself when I saw Bella's pale skin. Carefully, I moved onto my side and propped my head in my hands so I could watch her sleep for a while.

When I walked into her store the night before, I didn't expect her to even talk to me. I expected her to force me to leave her store and to never talk to her again. I was surprised when she hugged me after I told her everything. Well, almost. I didn't tell her that talking to my dead wife and daughter made me feel like an idiot, because I knew they couldn't hear me, however, everything I told her was completely true.

While in Malibu, I came to many conclusions. I knew that I was in love with her, and I knew that it was true love. While I loved Charlotte, she wasn't my soul mate, and while Charlotte will always be my first love, I cant hold onto her anymore. Bella was my future. When I closed my eyes and imagined it, I could see me, ten, fifteen years into the future, with Bella round with my baby, while we have three or four others running around, playing, laughing, having fun.

I swept some hair from her beautiful, pale face and smiled when her face scrunched up slightly. She shivered a little before burrowing herself into my chest, and sighing deeply. She mumbled something quietly before her hands wrapped around my neck as she continued to slumber. I threw my free hand around her and held her to me tightly as I thought about the last time I had a woman in my bed. I smiled sadly before looking down at Bella, who's eyes were open as she smiled up at me.

'Peter,' she whispered, reaching her hand up and running her fingers through my hair. Looking into her chocolate eyes, I felt myself leaning down slowly, gauging her reaction. She closed her eyes and moved her chin up, giving me the okay to kiss her. I pushed my lips to hers gently, testingly. Her lips were soft, but firm. They were silky smooth, and they felt amazing against my own.

Letting out a groan, I pushed my lips harder against Bella's, and shifting on the bed so that I'm hovering over her, one of my legs between her thighs, and I'm leaning on my forearms. Bella's small hands tangled in my hair as she moaned lightly against my mouth. I smiled into the kiss.

'Peter,' she mumbled again. 'Peter!' she breathed when I nibbled on her bottom lip. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I couldn't control myself with Bella, and it scared me. I've lost control very few times in my life, and usually its never a good thing when I do. However, Bella seemed to be enjoying it, so I just let myself go.

I moved my arms to the straps of her little tank top, and I pushed them down her arms before I pulled the hem up and removed the article of clothing. I pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her newly exposed skin. My cock twitched in my pants at the sight of her bare breasts. They weren't too small, but they weren't too big either. They were perfect. Her pink nipples were too. 'Bella,' I moaned before leaning down to take a breast into my mouth.

Her back arched and she pulled my hair with a loud moan. I flicked my tongue over her small nipple and she let out a strangled cry. My hand was fondling her other breast as I sucked and I could tell, not by the moans or anything, that she was enjoying this just as much as me.

I let go of her breast and watched with wide eyes as it bounced slightly back into place. I smiled and looked up into Bella's eyes. She removed her hands from my hair and ran them down my neck, and my chest to my abdomen. 'I want you, Peter.'

I gulped a little before I nodded. 'I want you too, darlin',' I said quietly, moving my hands down to her panties. I looked up at her and she nodded. I pulled them down and smiled when she shivered slightly before frowning.

'You're wearing too much clothing,' she said, before flipping us over with more strength than I thought she had. My back hit the comfortable bed with more vigor than I thought, but I wasn't complaining because it was the hottest thing since… ever.

Bella was smiling down at me as she reached for the hem of the sleep pants she'd given me last night. I lifted my hips for her, and groaned loudly as she ran her hand over my painful erection. She slid down the pants and threw them somewhere when she got my feet out of the holes. She stared down at me, looking sad that my boxers were in the way.

But that didn't stop her from putting her hands inside them and squeezing my dick tightly. I let out a cry, 'Bella!' and she giggled before pulling my boxers down too.

'Sweet Jesus, Peter,' she said in approval. Not to be cocky, or anything, but I know for a fact that I'm a big guy, in length and girth. And I loved it.

Bella positioned herself over my head, and smirked at me, wiggling her eyebrows. 'Get ready,' she whispered before impaling herself onto me. I let out a growl when I was sheathed completely inside her. My hands grabbed her hips tightly, and I held her still as I tried to gain control of myself. She was so hot, and wet, and tight around me, and I feared that if she moved an inch, I was going to blow my load and everything would be over.

But Bella, apparently, didn't care, as she moved up on my cock, and slammed back down. I was tense as the feelings of bliss and ecstasy shot through my body. I moaned loudly, moving her up and down my length, harder, faster. She was bouncing quickly, moaning, whimpering, and writhing as her hands grabbed hold of her breasts and squeezed them as her face scrunched up in pleasure.

'Yes, Peter,' she whimpered as I held her slightly above me and continued to thrust hard and fast into her. My balls were hitting her ass at a pace that I didn't know existed, and I could feel them tighten quickly. I knew this wasn't going to last very long, because, well, _fuck,_ she was so tight.

Bella let go of her breasts and placed them onto my chest, and she arched her back, forcing me in deeper. I groaned gutturally, and my thrusts became erratic.

'Bella, I'm… I'm going to _come_!' I moaned breathily. 'Come with me, baby girl.' I whimpered, trying my hardest not to come too early. However, when I felt Bella's already tight walls, become even tighter, there was nothing I could do, and I blew my load in multiple long spurts inside her, causing her to scream out in another orgasm.

When her walls finally stopped fluttering around me, she collapsed against my chest, breathing deeply, and heavily as she looked into my eyes.

'Peter,' she whispered. 'Peter, Peter, that was…'

'Amazing,' I finished, kissing her again. She nodded, laying her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around her back, and just held her to me as if my life depended on it. I knew I was in deep now, and if anything happened between us that made her not want me anymore, I don't think I'd survive it.

_Be happy, _I heard Charlotte's voice in my mind, and I couldn't help but smile.

'Bella,' I whispered, almost silently. I knew she wouldn't hear me, as she'd fallen back asleep. 'You had me from hello,'

**Bella's POV**

A few months have passed since Peter and I have become "official" and I couldn't be happier, honestly. I'd moved out of Alice and Japser's house, and into Peter's, that was across town. Jasper had confided in me that he thought I was moving too fast, but I assured him that Peter was it for me. He was the one, and the only, and that one day, I was going to marry him.

Jasper didn't like it. I cant really blame him, I mean, his twin sister is with his best friend. How would you feel? But, I cant help it. Peter makes me tingle in places I'd long forgotten, and he could make my insides mush with just one smile.

I knew he loved me, I could see it in the way he looked at me. We just haven't said those words to each other yet, and honestly, I think we should've said them a long time ago, actually. But something was holding us back, and I had no clue what it was.

Peter and I were lying in our bed, both breathing heavily, and sweaty, and also sated. I was on my back, and Peter had his head resting on my stomach as he drew small circles on my thigh. I was running my hands through his wet hair, and I couldn't help but smile as he let out a small, happy sigh.

But, me being me, I had to ruin the moment of bliss somehow. So, I asked, 'Do you love me?'

I honestly don't know where the question came from, and I cant say that I care much. I wanted to hear him say it, and I wanted to feel the emotions burst from me as he did.

But he froze, and he was staring straight ahead. His fingers stopped tracing circles on my thigh, and I felt my heart fall.

I felt tears well in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall, and I couldn't make myself get up off the bed. I made myself stay put, and I was going to wait until he answered.

Then me moved. He sat up in front of me, and he took my hand in his, 'Bella, you had me from hello. I felt my love for you start to grow. The moment you looked into my eyes, it was over from the start, you completely stole my heart. I hope you wont let go. I never even had a chance, you know. After Charlotte… I didn't think I'd ever be able to love again, ever. But… I walked into your bookstore that day, and I just…" he trailed off.

I threw my arms around him, and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, too, Peter."

**And there it is. I hope you liked it :)**

**Please review and make me happy!**


End file.
